


Death by Chocolate

by Luthienberen



Series: July Writing Prompts 2019 - Watson's Woes [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Ghost Watson, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: The end of sweet rationing has Watson rather excited, especially when gifted by a basket of continental chocolate by he assumes Holmes...Oh dear, there appears to have been a mistake...





	Death by Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July Writing Prompts at watsons_woes [dreamwidth], Prompt **Day 22 - Sweet tooth:** Today's entry should include candy/dessert/sugar/chocolate in some way.
> 
> Does what it says on the tin ;) As a chocoholic I couldn't resist. Sorry Watson! Forgive me Holmes!

* * *

Sweet and bitter scents coalesced in a chocolate cloud around Watson when he lifted the cover on the wicker basket, opened the trustworthy resilient tin box and peeled back actual red silk.

"Oh Holmes," whispered Watson before inhaling and releasing quite an indecent moan at  _ finally, finally, _ having real chocolate - quantity without restriction - at his mercy.

Reverently selecting a box that contained the finest Belgian chocolate (Black Market surely), Watson couldn't refrain.

He munched away, bursts of strawberry and lemon clutching his tongue while decadent caramel held his stomach hostage.

His heart beat faster and faster, and the doctor knew it couldn't solely be the adrenaline from consuming quality cocoa, sugar and fruit fillings.

Yet he couldn't stop, addicted to the glorious bounty spread before him until he at last reached heady oblivion.

Afterwards, observing his own funeral and a distressed yet vengeful Holmes, Watson felt rather guilty. Though, as deaths went, it had been pleasanter than Watson thought it might be, considering their occupation.

However, he should probably haunt Holmes a little, just in case any otherworldly intervention was required in Holmes' quest for vengeance. Yes, that would be a good idea. Mind settled, Watson 'stood' beside Holmes, a ghostly hand on Holmes' arm. He would practise materialising until Holmes knew he wasn't alone. 

Watson felt quite cheerful all things considered and done. Death by chocolate. What a way to shuffle off this mortal coil!


End file.
